A symposium entitle "Newer Aspects of the Pharmacology and Physiology of intravenous Sedation" will be held at the Annual Session of the American Association of Dental Research in Cinncinnati, Ohio, March 17-20, 1983. This Symposium proposes to bring together researchers and clincians to evaluate the current status of drugs used for intravenous sedation, the proper methodology for assessing new and standard drugs and to review their rational clinical use. These objectives will be accomplished through invited presentations on critical issues, and by a panel discussion by researchers and clinicians to achieve a consensus on the current status and issues for future research. This Symposium will enhance interaction and communication among the participants of different disciplines, facilitate the rapid application of new knowledge to the clinical treatment of apprehensive dental outpatients and more clearly define the needs and directions of future treatment and research in the pharmacological management of apprehensive dental outpatients with intravenously-administered agents.